Ugly
by ImOnlyAFujoshi
Summary: Me dices que ellos se han burlado nuevamente de ti, pero sólo te responderé con la verdad: Eres increíblemente hermoso, Yuuri. [Vikturi] (Semi-A.U)
1. Primera Carta

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes ni la serie Yuri! On Ice me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados un momento para crear pequeñas historias.

 _Sé que es difícil aprender a amarte tal y como eres._

 _Las personas nacemos sin miedos, miedos que se van desarrollando a través del tiempo y de las experiencias, a través de las personas que nos rodean, sean buenas o malas._

 _Aunque la maldad es relativa y discutible._

 _Yo también tengo miedos y secretos, todos los tenemos. Pero hay que aprender a llevarlos y pasarlos, a vencerlos para que no terminemos estancados en el pasado y en el "Si tan solo hubiera..."_

 _El "hubiera" no existe, Yuuri._

 _Sé que piensas que eres feo solo por estar algo pasado de peso. Pero ¿Qué importa eso? ¿Acaso debes juzgarte tan duro solo por palabras de personas que ni siquiera te conocen? No los escuches, Yuuri. Ignóralos, por favor. No te tortures más._

 _Eres una persona preciosa. Tan bondadoso, dulce, gentil, siempre intentando ayudar a los demás, aun si eso termina lastimándote. Puedes llegar a ser egoísta, como todos, pero eso no evita que sigas siendo hermoso._

 _Todos poseemos virtudes y defectos, unos más ocultos que otros, unos más apreciados que otros, pero, al fin y al cabo los tenemos._

 _La gente siempre querrá destruir lo hermoso, Yuuri. Por eso tengo mucho miedo._

 _También sé que piensas que no mereces a nadie, que no se fijarían en ti por como eres. Eso es una mentira, y yo te lo mostraré._

 _Ahora, solo cierra tus ojos y descansa. Duerme lo que no haz podido en estas semanas y relajante. Yo estoy y estaré contigo, sin importar qué._

 **Atentamente, Viktor N.**

-Primera carta que nunca fue entregada.

* * *

Perdonen mucho la tardanza, pero comencé a cambiar algunas cosas. Espero les guste 3


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes ni la serie Yuri! On Ice me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados un momento para crear pequeñas historias.

* * *

Te encontré llorando nuevamente, cubriendo tu rostro con tus manos en un inútil intento de ocultar tus lágrimas.

Me haz dicho que han vuelto a burlarse de ti, diciendo que eres feo y gordo.

¿Qué clase de imbéciles se atrevían a siquiera pensar eso?

Me senté a tu lado y abracé tus hombros, atrayéndote a mi pecho. No pusiste resistencia, tu fuerza se había fugado junto con las lágrimas que se negaban a parar.

—¿Cómo puedes creerles? Sabes que eres hermoso.— Negaste mientras intentabas apartarte, enojado.

—¡No soy hermoso! Ellos tienen razón... Mira mi panza, mi piel, mis lentes ¡Soy horrible!— negué y volví a abrazarte. Te dejabas hacer sin poner mucha resistencia.

Estabas demasiado cansado.

—Eres perfecto.— susurré, acariciando tu cabello. Haría que esos malditos te pidieran perdón.

Iban a estar jodidamente arrepentidos.


	3. Segunda Carta

**Disclaimer:**

Yuri! On ice no me pertenece, solo ocupo un rato a sus personajes para disfrute personal y para personas que disfruten de lo que escribo.

 _No sabes cuantas cosas quiero decirte, Yuuri._

 _Sé que no quieres que me meta, dices que no son mis asuntos y que no hay razón para que esté cuidándote, que no soy tu niñera._

 _¿Acaso no entiendes que no se trata de eso? No de trata de ser tu niñera o tu mamá, se trata de que te estás haciendo daño, mucho daño._

 _¿De qué sirve lastimarte, Yuuri? ¿Por qué te desprecias tanto? Me tienes a mí, a tu familia, a tus amigos, ¿Por qué lo haces? ¡No estás gordo, maldita sea!_

 _No importa cuanto te diga que ignores las malas palabras de los desconocidos, que los dejes de lado y solo te concentres en nosotros, en las personas que te amamos._

 _Deja de herirte, Yuuri._

 _De ser necesario, seguiré siendo tu "niñera" hasta que lo entiendas y veas lo maravilloso que eres._ _Aun si no me quieres contigo, me meteré cuantas veces sean necesarias y no me sacarás._ _Porque te amo y siempre lo haré._

 **Atentamente, Viktor N.**

—Segunda carta que nunca fue entregada.


	4. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:**

Yuri! On ice no me pertenece, solo ocupo un rato a sus personajes para disfrute personal y para personas que disfruten de lo que escribo.

* * *

Hoy quise invitarte un plato de katsudon para levantarte el animo, pero grande fue mi sorpresa en el momento que lo rechazaste.

 _"No tengo hambre."_ dijiste para dar media vuelta y meterte a tu casa, ignorando mis preguntas.

¿Qué pasa, Yuuri? ¿Aun sigues pensando en las palabras de esos idiotas?

Tan solo quisiera que te vieras como yo te veo. Lo precioso que eres ante mis ojos.

Pero estás cegado por tus miedos y sus burlas.

¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte, Yuuri? Cada día estoy más desesperado. Me siento impotente e inútil.

 _Si ni siquiera puedo subirle el animo a la persona que amo, ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Disculpen la demora, pero estuve bastante ocupada por la escuela y cambiando algunas cosas de Ugly, espero les guste 3 (Hay cambios mínimos en los primeros capítulos) ¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
